Ash and serena Ash's realization
by dlkempka
Summary: up until this point ash has been oblivious to things like love until he he finally goes over what he thinks of Serena with the help of Clemote and bonnie. this is an amourshipping fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A series of unfortunate events.

We meet up with our hero's in Kalos in route 2 on their way to Loumiose city to catch a flight to Kanto. And yes their all going, ash is returning home after the league which he was unable to win. Bonnie is going cause she wants to see the rest of ash's pokemon. Clemote is going cause he wants to meet the professor. And serena was invited by ash to revisit pallet town, and she was over joyed. They currently stopped in the forest to eat lunch.

Ash: oh these macaroons are amazing Serena! They would put Brock to shame any day!( he says with his mouth full)

Serena: (blushes very lightly) come on guys it's nothing really, don't flater me.

Clemote: Ash speaks the truth he hasn't said a word until now.

They all start laughing at clemotes comment.

Bonnie: yeah dedenne likes them to, right dedenne.

Dedenne: ne ne!

They continue to talk until something catches Ash's eye it was a dunsparc.

One of the many rare pokemon in the world. Like always Ash takes off running after it into the thick forest and tells them to wait until he gets back, while Serena takes chase.

Serena: ash be careful you mite hurt something.

She says while running through the forest that's actually quite dense with roots sticking from the ground. ( quit obvious were this is going)

Ash: don't worry Serena I'll be fine, though I don't see the dunsp- ooww!

Ash trips and falls on one of the roots and twists his ankle and Serena immedetly runs to his side and try to help him

Ash: I'm fine Serena. Really ( trys to get up but falls in pain)

Serena helps him to a tree and gets a cloth and soaks it in the river near by and puts it on his now swollen ankle.

Ash: I guess that was kind of stupid of me to do, hu?

Serena: I won't lie it kinda was but I know you were excited so that's ok.

Pikachu goes beside his trainer to comforte him while Serena resoaks the cloth all the while ash looks up at the trees as rays of light shine through.

Ash in thought: beautiful.

Then he looks at Serena again. His hung open slightly as starts looking at her details her short honey colored hair, her pretty electrick blue eyes, her warm smile.

Ash in thought: was Serena always this pretty. And for that matter what Is this warm feeling inside of me?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear her calling him until she shoutes

Serena: EARTH TO AAASSHH!

Ash: AAAAAHHHH! What was that for!

Serena: (giggles) I was calling your name for a while now to let you know we have to get back to clemote, and bonnie I've already got the materials to make a splint for you so all you need is suspension, and for you to take your time.

Ash: wow thanks Serena! You're a good friend.

Serena: right now lets get back.

As they make there way back ash was deep in thought.

(what is this feeling. I'll ask clemote as soon as we reach the town.)

With that they make there way back to clemote and bonnie and on to loumios city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry about how short the last chapters errors. I promise this one will be better. And just letting you know of the shippings**

**Amourshipping **

**Lagomourphshipping**

**And insectivoureshipping**

**And now we begin.**

…

Chapter 2

Bonnie's Q and A

When the Ash and Serena made it back to Clemont and Bonnie, Ash was able to walk again and they made their way to lumiose. But Bonnie noticed Ash was to quite she was getting quite curious, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Bonnie: hey guys can we stop a min I have to ask Ash something, private.

Ash raised a brow.

Clemont: okay but be quick, Bonnie.

Bonnie: thanks( she says as she dragges him away.

As soon as they were far enough Ash asked her what's going on.

Bonnie: I was about to ask you that. You've been quite sense you guys came back.

Ash flushed bright red, so red it caused Bonnie to have a thought.

Bonnie in thought: No Way! It couldn't have happened. Oh boy this is awesome.

She shared a glance with pikachu who immediately caught on and started snickering.

Ash saw this and turned a little redder but had a confused look.

Ash: what's up with you.

Pikachu completely burst into laughter as well as Bonnie.

Pikachu: PIKA CHU PIKA CHU PI! ( oh my god! Ash actually fell for Serena! And pretty darn hard too!)

Bonnie said the same thing at the same time. Ash some how knew what they said and got irritated but then smirked at pikachu, who stopped in confusion.

Ash: maybe I we should talk about your secret crush.

Pikachu: (froze up) pika pp pikapi. ( yy you wouldn't ddare)

Bonnie: ( excited) pikachu has crush to !

Ash: tell you what Bonnie I'm going to need some help, so ill tell you about our crushes once we get to lumiose cause I still need time to think about what I'm actually feeling. Is that okay

Bonnie smiled and said she's fine with it thus they make their way back to the group and onto lumiose. And boy oh boy will things get interesting.

…**...**

**Okay mabe this was to short but I promise next chapter will be longer.**

**By the way I'm making another story though I feel to warn you that there is ummmm. Religuse parts do to the character I'm inserting. Here is a hint (POYO!)**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys i understand that my storry has been un eventful but trust me when i say that this is were it gets good. And i will start doing pov's to make it interesting and i highly recommend for you guys to review i want your feed back. And as for my other story it will be up soon, and feel free to comment about that I have big plans for that story.**

**...**

chapter 3

shocks and heart breaks

Bonnies pov

To say i was exstatic to find out that ash and pikachu have crushes was an understatement even though i know serena likes ash i probably won't mention it do to the fact she asked me. But never the less i ask ash if clemont could take part and he didn't ubject. we arrived at the at the pokemon center with the usual biz ash was in his room because he needed time to think. a couple hours past and serena came up and said to me " i have to go shopping for somethings and won't take long could you let the others know so they won't freak?"

I quikly nodded, with that she left. nows the perfect time so i ran to clemont and we made are way to ash's room. once there we say ash, pikachu and frogadier siting on the bed they looked up as we walked in. we then sat down on the table I surely didn't waste time " so guys who are the lucky ladyies." " bonnie you don't just ask somthink like that oh who am i kidding." my brother almost yelled but ash reassured him. " it's fine clemont. and if its all the same to yo bonnie i think we should start with pikachu first. " pika! ( what!)" lets face it pikachu you two are hardly ever going to get together" ash quick commented. with that the rodent sighed. "I'm fine with it, so who is it." i ask axiously. " a friend of mine caught a buneary during the begining of my sinno travles which had a huge crush on pikachu. But pikachu was giving little in return." that pore buneary to think to have a crush and not have it retrned is sad, then he contiued " It wasn't until we saw each other in univa did he start to regret it. After that pikachu walkes off to be alone if i follow he shockes me. i stoped doing it because the smell of smoke is tough to get" he said that last with a slight chuckle. I then say I'm sorry to pikachu and hope he sees her again. then i turn to ash and say to him " so what about you." ash's expretion went dark. " bonnie you know i like serena. but don't you dare start playing the dating game." he says that a little on the harsh side as he gets up. clemont and i look at each other in surprise, then turn back and my brother asks " ash are you okay?"

at this time serena was walking down the hallway to her room, and dicieds to stop by ash's room.

serena's pov

I was about to knock when i hear voices. i quitly listen. and i hear clemont. " ash are you okay?" then ash said " i don't see why you guys have to interfier with my personal emotions." This caught my attention i kno it's not right but i proceed. " ash your in love you should be anything but grumpy." i heard bonnie say. I felt a little uncomfertable hearing ash is in love, but also more curiosity so i continue... what he said next completly destroyed me. " I've been on my jurneay for a long time. And out of all that time the only things about love that i leared is that it will cause you pain, is pointless, and is a distraction." ash said with a sub-zero expretion. I immedeatly feel tears come to eyes and my heart acked, the one boy i truly loved, said that her love was pointless and would cause him pain. i couldn't take it anymore so i ran to my room and went strait to the bathroom and completly boke down i didn't go to bed till late and even then i couldn't sleep.

clemont's pov

I honestly could not believe what i heard from ash even bonnie was shocked. okay yes i don't like what bonnie does, but even i know she does it cause she wants best. But this was down right wrong. why would as-... wait is that? oh my gosh yes it is. thats a tear.i then said "ash you don't mean that." he wouldn't look at me he had the rime of his hat covering his eyes. bonnie then caught on and said " yeah, the fact the you look sad and your tearing up means your heart says differently." we waited for a responce. then he said " i don't know i need time to think... I'm going to bed nite."with that he went to bed. i then realized then it is time for every one to go to bed. bonnie left and i turned out the lights.

ash's pov

I'm so confused everyone i've travled with including my pokemon when ever they get involved love it usually ends up in pain or humilliation. so why does my heart say different. mabe I'll talk to mom when i get back.

**...**

**pore serena every one is in for it tommorrow. any review and comment positive and negative are welcome.**


End file.
